Call of the Service Dog
by Celestial-Vapidity
Summary: Nicky gets a service dog.


**Author's Note:** A good mix of angst and fluff, with a dog. I can't get enough pet OCs. his started as a vent fic and turned into fluff. I've never owned a therapy or service animal, and all my information of them is taken from online. Please let me know if I got anything about therapy and service animals wrong, so I can correct it. The things about the rats and ponies are both true, google it if you want. Both the dog's name, and the title of this fic are inspired by The Call of the Wild by Jack London, because growing up, that was my favorite dog book. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! _**EDIT:**_ Thank you, user menstrualmischief, on Archive of Our Own, for letting me know that Buck would be more of a service dog in this story, as well as for telling me about the existence of emotional support dogs. Thank you so much for that. I really wanted this to be as accurate as possible, and I don't want this story to seem ignorant, offensive, or ableist. _**WARNING:**_ This fic contains abuse, PTSD and its symptoms, depression and its symptoms, anxiety and its symptoms, panic attacks, food, references to sex, self-hatred, and ableism.

* * *

There are still days when the memories come back. When Nicky's fucked up childhood household appears in her dreams, or something in real life reminds her of it. Fucking smelling someone who happens to be wearing the perfume Marka used, can make her have a panic attack.

Her new family doesn't know all the gritty, gory details of her upbringing. Nicky doesn't remember a great deal of it, herself. There are long stretches of time that remain a blur. But they hold her when she's shaking and crying, and Red holds her close when she whimpers 'mommy'.

Eventually, enough seems like enough. Nicky goes to therapy, and the fucking therapist of course has seen it before. But she doesn't act like its trivial, which Nicky appreciates. The first time the therapist refers to what happened to her growing up as 'abuse', Nicky's chest tightens, and she struggles to breathe, remembering with cold clarity how much she hated herself, and still does sometimes.

Eventually, even though both her family and her therapist insists that she's improving, it's suggested that she get a service dog, to help with panic attacks from her PTSD. Nicky reluctantly agrees, despite having never owned a dog in her life. Lorna, who had owned many dogs growing up, assures her that she'll help her.

* * *

She ends up getting a large, dark German shepherd named Buck, already trained to be a service dog. His fur is thick and warm, and Nicky hates to admit that she loves running her fingers through it. Getting used to a big hulking body in her bed, that isn't a sexy girl, is strange. It's a bit jarring for the blonde to realize that her panic attacks have become fewer and less severe since adopting him, too.

* * *

But, she finds that she enjoys it. She can't help but be self-conscious however, of the first time she visits with Red's sons, after getting her new companion. However, her brothers merely smile and ask what her new dog's name is. They don't ask about his vest and why she has him, and they don't try to pet him either. She's grateful for their respect.

* * *

Going to her girlfriend's house with Buck for the first time is another story. As soon as they're in the door, the Morello clan is bombarding her, trying to get at her dog. Buck stands in front of her, protectively, sensing her anxiety. Franny's kids tug at his ears and tail. Buck doesn't snap or growl at them, but he stares pitifully at Nicky.

"Uh, could you guys not pet him right now? He's a service dog. Emotional support dogs and service dogs aren't supposed to be touched while they're working."

"Working?" One kid asks.

"Yep! Some animals have special jobs. Some dogs work with police or firefighters, and some dogs help other people or animals stay healthy. That's what Buck does for me, and in order to do that, he needs to not be distracted. Which means that he can't be petted or played with by other people while he's working. Sometimes ponies keep people healthy in the same ways. There are even special rats that can find landmines. Lots of animals do special things and have jobs. Do you understand, kiddo?" Nicky explains gently.

"Oh," The boy says easily. "Yeah! Thanks Aunt Nicky!"

* * *

Soon enough, Nicky walking around with Buck is seen as just the way of things. His big brown eyes and thick dark fur are extremely comforting. Even Red is happy to have him around, absolutely spoiling him with dog-safe treats whenever he's not working. Nicky smiles as she sees Red in the kitchen, making Buck sit for a piece of sausage in the morning. _Yeah, he's a good boy_ , she thought, grabbing a mug of coffee.


End file.
